Fantasy Hearts
by Kawaii Neko Otaku
Summary: Compassionate and Complex;the princesses of Alphea. Charming and Comforting;the princes of Janium. Can a marriage change all that?..The world seems to be falling apart,except it isn't,its being tied together by a very powerful source...love.
1. The Never Attendant

_**Hello Everyone Reading This!**_

 _ **I'm**_ _ **Neko Otaku**_

 _ **This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty excited to write it!**_

 _ **Firstly,I would love to thank**_ _ **MystearicaBlaze**_ _ **who helped me a lot and inspired me to type this fanfic**_

 _ **Secondly I would like to introduce you to the characters and the story**_

 _ **So without any further delay let's get started**_

* * *

 _The story begins in a kingdom filled with warm smiles and cheerful faces ...the princesses as beautiful as flowers and as sensitive as their petals … the princesses of Alphea.._

 _Sensitive … Has various meanings.._

 _ **This story is filled with mystery,romance and a slight touch of comedy**_

 _ **Now let's see who we're gonna enjoy the adventure with!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Let's start with the queen herself**_

 _ **Ema Hinata**_

 _ **Age:**_ _33_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'8_

 _Ema is a dignified and a well mannered queen. Being the eldest sister, took all the responsibility of her sisters in her own hands...she wants all of em' to be the perfect princesses and then … Queens._

 _ **She looks the same way she does in the anime except with a royal sense of fashion**_

 _ **Scarlet**_

 _ **Age:**_ _20_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'7_

 _Scarlet is a really quiet and kind princess on the outside but no one knows what she can turn out to be.._

 _She knows what she does ; she thinks twice before she takes action .She is the second eldest sister._

 _ **She has red mid-waist length hair and green eyes. She is usually seen in a royal blue or yellow gown.**_

 _ **Iris**_

 _ **Age:**_ _18_

 _ **Height :**_ _5'8_

 _Iris is the kind of princess who likes to be a normal girl..a normal girl with no responsibility and duties...she like to wander around like a bird that's freed from a cage..she likes archery..She is the third eldest princess._

 _ **She has fluffy blue neck length hair and sea green eyes. She likes to wear usual clothes which are NOT the ones that royalties wear..**_

 _ **Jade**_

 _ **Age:**_ _17_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'6.5_

 _Jade is a type of princess who is brave and never nervous ...she tends to prove that she can protect all the sisters single handed , but she is completely different when it comes to animals.. She loves them ...she is the third youngest sister._

 _ **She has raven wavy hair slightly longer than the waist and dark violet eyes. She usually wears royal clothes used for practice.**_

 _ **Azura**_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'7.5_

 _She is the princess I would like to talk a princess..she regrets it. (Now u may be thinking ..she's like Iris I get it. Nah!) She would love to be a Prince .But nevertheless she never behaves like a princess...she is sarcastic and is the second youngest sister._

 _ **She has blonde shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes . She wears outfits which are comfortable and boyish (**_ _You know what I'm trying to say imagine a prince-like outfit_ _ **)**_

 _ **Adora**_

 _ **Age:**_ _14_

 _ **Height :**_ _5'3.5_

 _Adora's a naïve princess,she is shy and nervous when it comes to boys,she loves being a princess mainly because of the royal closet even if she doesn't accept the fact,she loves to dance and treats it as her passion. She is the youngest sister._

 _ **She has straight silky blonde waist length hair with front bangs and blue-grey eyes. She mostly has a bow attached to her hairband, changes several dresses,she loves the ones which are peach and cremè.**_

* * *

 _ **That's it about the girls .**_

 _ **There is some interesting information you would like to know about the boys though.**_

 _ **By boys I mean the brothers**_

 _Here you go:- (_ Ages are changed)

 _ **Kaname-35**_

 _ **Masaomi-33**_

 _ **Ukyo-22**_

 _ **Hikaru-21**_

 _ **Subaru-20**_

 _ **Louis-19**_

 _ **Iori-18**_

 _ **Natsume-17**_

 _ **Azusa-17**_

 _ **Tsubaki-17**_

 _ **Yusuke-16**_

 _ **Fuuto-15**_

 _ **Wataru-10**_

 _The intro is complete._

 _The story begins_

* * *

 _ **THE NEVER ATTENDANT**_

"Damn! The gown!" Azura cursed as she fiddled with the belt "So uncomfortable!"

"Calm down your highness… It was the most comfortable ball gown we could find" replied the maid who was dressing Azura

"Yeah..yeah..comfortable you say.." Azura replied as she sat down to get the hair done "Make it as simple as possible I don't want the pins poking me while I dance…!"

"Yes...your highness"

* * *

"How do I look?" Adora said pouting at the mirror "Do I look fine?" She completed as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You look really good! How many times have I told you that?!" screamed Jade who was pretty pissed."Why do you care so much anyway!? "

"What do you mean …"Adora replied as she pouted, sorrowfully

"Why don't you like going to the ball Jade?" asked Scarlet "It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Fun!?" exclaimed Azura entering the room lifting her frock slightly "With this!?"

"There you go.. I thought everything was going well" said Ema looking at Azura

"Azura!" Called out Adora "How do -"

"Stop!" Exclaimed Jade "Why don't you understand they're gonna be people we don't even know! We have to dance with princes who are complete strangers!"

"Yes! Jade's right! Let's not go!" supported Azura "Iris what do you say?"

"I'm fine with anything… but I guess this is related to the kingdom, this is gonna be a ball to which every neighbouring kingdom attends… so I guess it's gonna be a disgrace if we don't.."

"Well said Iris" said Ema, her eyes shining with delight

"Fine… if that's..the case.." started Jade "... huh?.. Azura what are you doing?" She asked puzzled

"Eh..I'm packing a pair of shoes" She said as she handed the bag to the maid standing nearby "If the heels are irritating me,I'll change into these...no one can notice them under THIS gown anyway"

"How can heels be irritating..they're nothing but cute…" said Adora disappointed at what Azura said

"Wait...does that mean you're willing to come?" asked Ema

Azura turned back at Ema and smiled.

* * *

All the royal sisters got in their royal carriage which was engraved with pearls and beautiful stones.

"Who's the host anyway?" asked Azura as she looked out.

"Oh.… sorry Azura I forgot to mention earlier.. They're thirteen brothers who rule one of the most prosperous and wealthy kingdoms.. Their mom just retired..so this ball is a coronation party of the eldest brother"

"T-thirteen?.." Said Adora

"Just like us… they got stuck in wealth ..how unlucky" muttered Iris

"Iris!"

"Girls please behave yourself … mainly you Azura" said Ema

"Why only me!?" Azura frowned

"Don't start a fight . Just dance and behave like a princess.."

"Princess.." Azura murmured , her eyebrows furrowed

* * *

"Is it that?" Said Azura peeping out of the carriage "It's..huge"

"That's one palace.."

Lit under the moonlight stood a mighty palace the six princesses of Alphea were going to.. The girls were not too stunned like the others cause their palace was nothing less.

The carriage entered the palace gates and the girls got a chance to see the palace clearly as it was quite near now.

The girls got out of the carriage one by one with the help of the butlers nearby , starting from Ema , in the most dignified manner.

"Girls it is a masquerade ball" reminded Ema

"Another reason to hate such stuff" whispered Azura softly as she slowly put her mask on.

Soon,all the girls were wearing their masks that perfectly suit their ball gowns.

They were escorted by the Head butler , who was dressed in a decent outfit and looked well trained and respectful.

* * *

 **The palace was enormous, and was an excellent piece of work. The ballroom was something not everyone would get to see. It was completely gold and white. It had a real royal were expensive stones engraved to the walls, pillars and there was a diamond chandelier which was the center of attraction.**

* * *

"I hope that you and your sisters have a pleasant time here,your Highness" said the Butler as he bowed.

"Yes .Thank you." Ema replied as she turned towards the ball room.

"Dazzling…" said Adora as she looked around; her eyes sparkling.

"What's so special? It looks similar to ours" commented Azura as she walked in.

"The Alphea princesses are here!" announced someone among the many people or should I say Princes and princesses gathered in the ballroom.

And after that , the ballroom turned noisy with continuous chatter "Ah! I wish I could dance with one of them.."

"How beautiful.. They're the princesses one could dream of.."

"Welcome,Your highness .." said someone in a deep voice as he approached Ema

He had blonde hair and was dressed in a white tuxedo

"Kaname..?"Ema muttered as the blonde headed guy slowly grabbed Ema's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Uhm.. Greetings.. Your Majesty.." said Ema as she bowed.

"The king..?" whispered Adora slowly as she bowed along with Ema and the rest of the sisters did the same except Azura. But after being signalled by Iris she bowed unwillingly.

"I didn't think you would come… I'm pleased to meet you again.." Kaname said as he looked at Ema.

"Oh..Dear king,why would I decline your invitation.." replied Ema

"Now that you're here.. Let's begin the party!"

"Gladly"

Before Kaname could even ask Ema for a dance; twelve strikingly handsome boys stood next to each other behind Kaname and faced the princesses.

The princesses turned red and Adora looked as if she might faint any second.

"Oh..These are the princes . My twelve brothers" Kaname said

"Pleasure to meet them" replied Ema as she looked at them.

The Princes bowed together as Azura involuntarily bowed back… but soon came to a realization that she was the only one bowing and stood upright

She blushed a bit and Ema giggled.

"Welcome to the ball,Princesses of Alphea!" chorused the Princes as Adora's face turned red.

"Good evening princesses.. I'm Masaomi"

"I'm Ukyo"

"I'm Hikaru"

"Nice to meet you..Subaru"

"Hello.. I'm Louis.. You all have..really nice hair."

"T-thanks" The princesses replied nervously except Azura..of course

"I'm Iori.. Hope you enjoy your time here"

"Hello princesses! I'm Tsubaki! And this is my twin!" A prince among them exclaimed as he put his hand around the shoulder of the guy beside him.

"..I'm Azusa.."

"I'm Natsume..we're actually triplets and not twins…" He said looking sad..

"oh.." Jade said as she felt bad for him

"I'm Yusuke… p-princesses…"

"Fúto"

"His v-voice…" Adora whispered to herself.. "So nice.."

"Hello! My name is Wataru!"

The princesses were not quite sure what to say but as Scarlet began to speak they just followed her lead

"I'm Scarlet… the second eldest sister of Alphea"

"Nice ..to meet you all..I am Iris …"

"I'm Jade!"

"This is Azura!"

"Um..H-hello.." Adora stammered...she was turning red…

Azura headed towards her and smiled "She's Adora ..My younger sister...actually,the youngest among us"

"T-thanks.." Adora whispered

The whole ballroom was silent as Kaname asked Ema for a dance ;she accepted it happily and they started to dance

The royalties were waiting for the Princes to pick their dance partners before they start dancing..

Well they did..but it became chaos..

"Do you want to dance.."They all started at once

"Scarlet?" Said two Princes at once

"Iris?" Said another two

"Jade?" Said one

"A-Azura?" Said the other two

"Adora?" Said three

The princesses were far more than just confused they were completely surprised

And many of them were blushing so hard there was no difference between snow-white's apple and their faces.

But before the princesses could answer the princes … they started quarrelling among themselves.

Before they could come to a conclusion about who's gonna sacrifice.. The Alphea princesses were already dancing with other handsome Princes of other kingdoms

The Asahina's stared with blank faces as the princesses of Alphea danced elegantly...and the person enjoyed this the most was Adora… because of the dancing … it was magical..

* * *

"Attention!Everyone present!There is an uninvited attendant present here!" One of the palace guard cried "Someone who is not allowed and needed here! He or she is among us!"

"WHAT!" Jade was the first one to snap out of the magical world and step into reality (in a world they're princesses … duh! Makes no difference)

"Quiet everyone!" Announced the head of the security of the castle because the castle was so noisy; one person couldn't hear their own voice..

"Why are they panicking so much!?" Said Azura irritated as she made her way to talk to Iris

"..Don't know … maybe they're scared about...their jewellery?" said Iris but Azura couldn't hear her,her headache got worse and she covered her ears with her hands

"Azura! The ring!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU IRIS.. SPEAK LOUDER!"

"AZURA!" Iris shouted as she approached her,grabbed her hand and showed it to her

"My Ring!?" Azura exclaimed in panic as her eyes widened.

"Yeah! Where is it?!" Said Iris as she started to panic "You know how valuable it is Azura!"

"Please calm down..everyone..We've spotted the thief running away" Announced a palace soldier "He was found with a ring...a blue diamond..ring.."

"That should be mine!" exclaimed Azura as Iris left a sigh

"Azura.. Is it your ring?" Adora asked in a low tone as Azura turned around

"Adora?.."

"Y-You promised you'll never lose it.." She said looking sad..

"Yeah!I did and did I ever break a promise..?"

"No.." She replied as she shrugged

"I won't this time too!" She said as she winked

* * *

Azura headed towards the place where the announcement was made..

"I'll get it Azura" said Jade and she tried to sprint in the ball gown

Azura looked at Jade as she got through the crowd and reached the place but it was not clearly visible..

Azura slowly approached the place where Jade was but was pulled back by Scarlet

"Scarlet?"

"Stay here… you know Jade,she won't give up until she gets it.."

"Yeah.."

Azura spotted the ring in the hand of a prince who looked so good; but the thing that was bothering her was..he was smirking..

"Give it to me, it's my sister's!" Jade shouted.

"Uhm?" Replied the prince as he raised his eyebrows "Is it? But..I got it first...Why should I give it to you?"

"Wha-! Give it already!" replied Jade as she turned furious.

"I will… but before that..let's play a game...whoever wins gets the ring..and whoever loses.." He stated smirking broader "The loser should listen to whatever the winner says...fine with you?"

"...!?" Azura stepped up and said "Fine with me! But if I win … I won't go easy on you!" said Azura grinning in the most undignified manner.

"Let's see… the game is simple… I chase a girl...say your younger sister..and you chase you manage to catch me I'll return the ring...But if you don't.." He said looking at Adora who looked frantic

"I won't let that happen!"

"I see you're confident. You would like to know , nobody else is allowed to interfere" he said walking towards Adora who was walking backward "Ready to play?"

He stretched his hand out and pulled Adora out of the crowd… she clearly seemed embarrassed and humiliated. He let go of her hand as she looked at Azura who was … clearly not 'happy'

"Bastard.." whispered Azura to herself

"Run!" He commanded Adora who looked puzzled

"H-huh?!"

"Run Adora..Run as fast as you can...don't worry I'll catch this perverted prince before he catches you!"

Adora started to walk back and slowly turned the other direction and started to run...she was trying to run faster but the ball gown was too heavy

"Hmm"The prince said as he put his hand in his brown shiny hair and stroked it while he chuckled "It's child's play to catch this pretty princess"

"...Let's see" said Azura as she ripped her ball gown till her mid thighs and removed her heels to run more comfortably

Everyone stared at her, scared "Azura...Adora's not gonna forgive you for that…" Scarlet said

Azura faced the crowd "Oh yeah? She owes me one for protecting her anyway!" She replied grinning

"Dream on" Said the prince his blue eyes, began to sprint towards the direction Adora ran

"I'm gonna give you twenty seconds to run away as far as you can!" Shouted Azura as the others sisters; Scarlet,Iris and Jade had a worried face on them

"You...sure Azura..? Considering the fact that ...Adora wouldn't like to break her heels…"Slowly whispered Scarlet

"Heels … wait..she's running in heels!?"Azura exclaimed as she gasped and began to run

* * *

Azura could slightly see the prince as he slightly turned his head to look at her… soon after that she was blocked with three men who seemed like the body-guards of the prince

Azura paused as she looked at them… "Cheating.. Huh? I guess we have some misbehavior in here" She said as she smirked

"Need some help?" Said Jade as Azura turned towards her

"Sure…Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!"

* * *

"Huff..Huff.."panted Adora as she ran faster..

"I c-can't..run any-" before she could complete her sentence she tripped and fell… Because of the heels

"I can walk..in..*pant* them ...but *pant* maybe not run" Said Adora as she slowly tried to sit upright.

...What if Azura loses for the first time because of me… that thought made Adora more depressed

"Aww.. Look at you"Adora heard a voice as she looked up

The prince was standing two feet away from Adora. Adora tried to move back but her feet hurt her…

"Come on...there's no use now" Said the prince as came near her and stretched his hand out for her

Adora looked sad as she involuntarily stretched her hand out and pulled it back as soon as she realized but the prince caught it and pulled her up

But instead of standing upright she bumped into the prince … her face was red again and she flinched. The prince embraced her as her eyes widened

"Caught you~" Said the prince in a teasing manner as Adora tried to push him away

"You…"

"A-Azura…?"Adora stammered as the prince let her go..

"... You sure are quick..but I really rancor your timing.."

"You may have a good appearance but you are..." Azura started as she ran towards the prince,raising her fist to punch him "Unbelievable!"

But to Azura's surprise the prince ducked and smirked "tsk!"

"Slow down…"

"What do you mea-!?" Azura started as she tried to attack again but unfortunately,missed

* * *

Azura panted as she bent and leaned her hands on her knees

"You sure have a *huff* lot of energy"The prince commented "So much that it's making me sick"

And with that they started to fight and duck again … Adora stared at them,terrified.

"Azura! We found your ring!"

"My ring-?!" Azura exclaimed as she turned back to see Scarlet and Iris running towards them

They paused at a distance and scoped the place,Scarlet held the ring out as the blue diamond on the ring quickly grabbed it and examined it. "It's mine!"

Azura put it on and turned towards the prince who was on his knees,her face went blank and the other sisters were speechless

"Here,I present you the 'the world's most expensive ring'" he said to Adora who was completely shocked ,she nervously saw Azura who was in flames

"So this game was a...lie..?"Whispered Azura as she tightened her fist

"Y-you know … You d-dont really have to present it to … m-me" Adora replied as her eyebrows furrowed

"Ah~ come on take it… it's filled with my love and gratitude.."he said as he pretended to be sad

"G-gratitude..!?"Azura muttered

"B-but" Adora started as the prince slowly grabbed one of her manicured hands

"No.." Said Azura;her eyes as dark as the night sky "You shall not do that,you either take the ring back or hand it to her"

"..." The prince looked at Azura who still had the demon aura surrounding her and placed the ring in Adora's hand and got up

He came closer to Adora and whispered "I shall redeem my prize later…"as Adora eyes widened

He stepped back and started to walk away but before he left he turned around and said "I'm Sky,I'm 16, the prince of Aceralian ...if you didn't already know.." And with that he walked away

"..." Adora didn't dare to speak a word as she knew her sisters would scold her for sure.

"Adora…"Scarlet started as Adora instantly apologized "I-I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"Don't" said Azura as she walked away along with Iris.

"D-do you think I made her u-upset , Scarlet?" questioned Adora as her eyes filled with tears

"I don't get it Adora...I'm clearly confused" She said as she looked at Adora who was really worried.

* * *

The ball was cheerful again and everyone started to dance and Iris were resting on a royal couch near the exit of the ballroom as Scarlet and Adora walked to them

"H-hey Azu-" Adora said real slowly as she was interrupted

"Adora? We've been waiting for you" said Iris as Adora stared at Azura

"Uhm… sorry Iris...she kinda spaced out" replied Scarlet as she gently shook Adora

"Uh?... S-Sorry."

"Why aren't you in the ballroom? Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" Questioned Ema as she walked towards the sisters

As she came Iris and Scarlet tried to cover Azura as her dress was torn

"U-umm.. You k-know onee-sama.. the p-princes who were dancing w-with us found better partners so..-" stammered Adora

"You know that wouldn't happen… Why would you lie to me? What's wrong?"replied Ema as she made her way towards Azura

"Em-" started Azura as Ema gasped

"What happened to your gown? Who did this?!" Exclaimed Ema as she gasped

"She did" Replied Scarlet

"I'm not gonna ask why but… if you want a change of clothes I can arrange some"

"Please do… and make sure they're comfortable "replied Azura as she got up and walked away with Ema

* * *

"W-what do we do now?" Questioned Adora as she looked at Jade who was tapping her feet impatiently

"I don't know! I told you it's gonna be boring,but you insisted!..."

"Don't howl at her Jade… she didn't do anything wrong…" Said Iris

"I'm going to get some drinks… Anyone wants to join? "Asked Scarlet as she smiled

" Ema told us not to get drunk… you know it's gonna be ba-"

"Who told we're gonna have alcohol?" Replied Jade as she walked towards the royal bar at the corner

Scarlet and Iris followed her,leaving Adora behind

* * *

"They're still n-not back.." Whispered Adora as she tried to find an empty spot

"Ad..ora..,right?"

Adora turned back to face a prince in a white tuxedo who looked pretty admirable…

"T-Tsubaki-kun..?"

"You remember?...how nice" he said as he smiled

"U-umm..yeah..I do.." she said as she tried to look away...but his cute face made it clearly impossible "W-where is your..umm..t-twin?"

"Azusa? Oh he's gone to fetch me drinks" He replied as he winked

"O-oh.." Adora said as she blushed "M-my sisters have gone there too.."

"Coincidence?... By the way why aren't you dancing… you like to dance right?"

"You k-know?"

"Yes… will you dance with me?" He said smiling broader as he stretched his hand out

"Y-yeah!.. I mean.. sure.."

* * *

"Scarlet pass..me...thaat!" said Jade as she leaned on the bar table.

"Jade! Are you drunk?!" Questioned Iris as she panicked

"...ofcourse ...not. "She replied as she rolled her eyes "I was acting ...how can I get drunk with a punch?"

"Phew"

"Azura..you back already?" Said Scarlet as she looked at a certain direction where a prince with Violet hair was standing ...he was wearing glasses and had two drinks in his hands

"Oh… I guess you've misheard my name ...it's Azus-" said the prince as Azura came towards Scarlet

"This dress is far better than the earlier one!"

"Better...you mean comfortable?" Said Iris as she looked at her

"Yeah..so what?" Azura said as she looked at the prince who was staring at them "you..you're the one having a similar name as mine right?"

"Azura?.."

"Yeah . And if I'm not mistaken you are Azusa"

"I am.."

"Why are you carrying drinks? Lost a bet?"

"Ha-ha no this is for Tsubaki"

"Tsubaki?"

"Oh..Tsubaki,my twin.. Don't you remember?"

"Weren't you the one who asked Azura for a dance?" Questioned Iris as she joined the conversation

"U-uh..yeah" he accepted as he blushed a bit

Azura quickly looked at him and was surprised "Then,do you want to dance now?"

"Uh.." He left a sigh as he looked at the drinks

"Oh don't worry about the drinks I'll give them to your brother!" Said Iris as she took them from his hand

"... Thank you.. Tsubaki has silver hair and.."

"I remember!" Said Iris as she walked away

"So shall we dance now?" Asked Azura looking at Azusa

"Sure… Princess"

"Princess!? If you don't don't mind,can you call me Azura..and not..princess?"

"Uh? Sure..Azura.."

* * *

"There he is!" Exclaimed Iris as she spotted a prince who was talking to some guests wearing a dark blue tuxedo

"Hey.." Iris called out as the prince turned around and looked at her

"Yes..may I help you...huh..Iris?"

"Here" she said placing the drinks in his hand, at first he was pretty confused but took the drinks she delivered.

"Hm? Whom should I give them to?"

"Eh..? Azusa told me to give it to you.. Tsubaki"

"Tsuba- oh..I'm not Tsubaki" he replied smiling nervously "I'm Iori…"

"Ior.. Oh..I'm really sorry!"she apologized

"Oh! It's ok! But..Azusa..he wouldn't ask a princess to deliver drinks..that's so unlike thanks for bringing them I will give them to Tsubaki"

"Umm? No! Let me complete the task I promised!" She said taking the drinks back

"As you wish...Tsubaki is wearing a white tuxedo."

"Thanks!" Said Iris as she started to walk away

"Wai-" Iori started as Iris slightly turned back

"Yes?"

"After you give him the.. Drinks..would you like to dance with me?"

"Huh?...of course!"she replied as she smiled "If I manage to find Tsubaki soon"

* * *

Iris started searching for Tsubaki and with two drinks in her hand and everyone dancing it sure wasn't an easy task

After few minutes of searching Iris finally spot a Prince who had silver hair and was in a white tuxedo

"There is no chance that he isn't Tsubaki!" Iris whispered as she was about to approach him "but..he's dancing...with..Adora?"

Iris slowly stepped back thinking it's a better choice not to disturb them "How come Adora's not too nervous around him?...they seem to be having fun ... I probably shouldn't interrupt"

* * *

Iris walked back to the bar and placed the drinks near the counter

"You didn't find him?" Asked Jade who was sipping on another drink

"Uh..n-"

"How many more drinks are you gonna have!?" Scolded Scarlet who was pretty pissed "You told that's going to be the last one!" She said pointing at a pile of glasses which were emptied by Jade

"Um...I have to go the washroom.. Excuse me" said Iris as she tried to abscond

"Be back soon!"said Scarlet as she waved her hand and with that Iris walked away

"You had all that?" Asked a familiar voice as Jade turned around

A prince with orange hair was sitting on a bar stool at the other end of the bar,sipping orange juice

"Eh? Yeah I did!"

"But it's less compared to mine.." He said pointing at a larger pile of glasses

"Gah.. I can have more drinks! " she said sipping two drinks at once

"You know..I'm not challenging you ..or anything"

But that didn't stop Jade she went on drinking drinks .. To an extent that she could puke

"There!" She said pointing to an empty place!"

"Huh..there's nothing there"

"Eehh!?"she said turning toward the empty place where she piled her empty glasses "My..my.."

"I guess they've cleaned it-"

"Oh yeah!? And I bet you were the one who commanded them to!" She said turning furious "I wo-" before she could complete she was called out by Scarlet.

"J-Jade!" Scarlet screamed as Jade looked at her with a dizzy look on her face "You.." She said pulling her away from the bar she took her to a place everyone was dancing and Jade couldn't protest because her stomach was full and she was weak at that moment

"You know Scarlet.. If I daaance now.. I might puuke any sec-" Jade was about to complete her sentence when Scarlet interrupted

"There" She said pointing towards a door

"Washroo-" Just after that Jade rushed into the room with no other question

* * *

"I guess it's midnight.." Said Azusa as he sat down next to Azura at the Royal table "Are you sure you don't have to sit together with your sisters?"

"Meh.I don't have the time or energy to find them now" she said as she lazed a bit "I suppose they'll be with others too"

"..yeah" he said still bothered about something

"You can search for your brothers if you want to" Said Azura

"No..it's not that"

"Then?"

"Your feet are swollen"

"How do you know that?!" she said as she looked at him,surprised

"According to your..dancing.."

"Oh.." Azura said looking at her feet "I've never liked heels anyway.."

"...Everyone is gathering at the table,you can find your sisters too!"

"Yeah.." Azura said as she looked at the edges of the table "..."

* * *

"Iori-tan" Said Iris as she looked at Iori who was sitting right next to her "You were dancing so well out there I couldn't help but copy some of your moves"

"Ha-ha it's my pleasure that you liked them" he replied looking at everyone who sat near the table

"Oh..There's Jade..she looks sick"Iris whispered as she slightly moved back to hide from her as she was with Iori

"..What's wrong?" He said looking puzzled "Are you sure you're fine sitting here? If not we can change the p-"

"No-! Sorry..it's fine .."

"Yeah..? Well,then let's start eating" he said smiling at her

* * *

"Don't you think we are the ONLY people who are sitting without a …" started Scarlet as she looked at Jade who was almost about to smack the table "Jade!"

"Scarlet..I'm..sleeepy.."said Jade as she yawned

"Me too Jade.."

"Look at Ema she's having a blast… "

"Yeah..I've never seen her so happy"

"Gaah"exclaimed Jade as she stuffed the contents in the table into her mouth

"..."

* * *

"H-hey Tsubaki?" Adora called out as she sat beside a marvellous fountain in the pleasant garden of the palace

"Hm?"

"Thank you for bringing me here.. l like it a lot.."She said as she smiled

"I like it too! It looks prettier now..." He said as he sat beside her "I enjoyed a lot tonight"

"..M-me too" she said as she looked at him

"It's midnight ..and the sky it's..so pretty…"said Adora as she lifted her head "The stars.."

"Sure is!"

"Don't you think we have to go inside? I suppose everyone would be waiting for you-"

"Eeh! You want to leave already? I thought you were enjoying my company!" He replied as he pouted.

"H-huh.. I a-am..But.." Adora stammered as she blushed

"I am not hungry.." Tsubaki bluntly replied as he looked away "you can go if-"

"I-i'm not hungry either.."

"Yeah?" Tsubaki said as he placed his hand on Adora's and squeezed it "Then stay a little longer"

"T-tsubaki-kun ...U-uh"

"Onii-san!" Wataru called out as Tsubaki looked at him "Kyo - nii is searching for you!"

"Eh..Yeah tell him I'll come in ...a few minutes.."

"He said it's urgent" Wataru said as he looked at Adora

"I g-guess you should go..now"

"You too!?" Tsubaki protested as he looked at Adora with a really sad expression

"Tsubaki! Everyone's waiting for you wha-"Ukyo started as he entered the garden "Princess…?"

"Umm..I am s-sorry,this is all because of me...T-tsubaki-kun..you should go now..I have to meet up with my sisters too" After Adora said that Tsubaki's expression made her really sad.. "Thanks for t-tonight...I really ..enjoyed i-it.."

Adora bowed and left the garden as soon as she muttered that.. and eventually everyone else did the same

* * *

"It's a pity that we have to leave so quick.." said Ema as she entered the carriage

Every sister looked at her with an expression that made Ema shut her mouth

"You're not a nocturnal are you?" questioned Scarlet as she yawned

Jade and Iris were fast asleep,they were leaning on each other's shoulders and looked really tired

"Adora..what's wrong..you seem really..off" Questioned Azura as she looked at her "You still bothered about the fact that I was angry on you?.. I'm sorry about that..I was just a bit.." And after that Azura leaned on Ema and fell asleep

"No..I'm not worried because of that..I hope he's not angry.."whispered Adora to herself as she looked at the dark skies through the window

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it… it did take me a lot of effort to complete this chapter. And Mystearica Blaze helped me a lot with editing.**_

 _ **Make sure you check out her stories too,you can find her in my favorite writers;)**_

 _ **I will try my best to update the next chapter ASAP**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	2. An Unexpected Underlie

_**Hello Guys!It's been so long since I've updated,I Feel refreshed and refiled...now that I've updated 's the new chapter,hope you'll enjoy!**_

 _ **Kawaii Neko Otaku.**_

 _ **The Unexpected Underlie.**_

"Good morning..I've had a really stressful night and I don't mind sleeping a bit longer.." Iris muttered to herself as she opened the window in her bedroom . She was happy to see the beautiful sunrise, the birds chirping and the flowers blooming "But I guess ... can't make them wait"

Iris quickly grabbed a basket filled with food from the kitchen and walked into the garden with a warm smile on her face .

"This is the only place in the palace where.." Iris spread her hands and took a deep breath "I feel myself"

* * *

"This..or" Adora stammered as she quickly took another pair of heels " This should be good.."

She put them on and tossed the previous one in the large pile of heels/shoes she created.

"I'm not sure about this either...only if.."

" Do you want any help , your highness? " asked a maid who was trying to help her choose.

" Umm..if you don't mind..can you..call Jade?"

"Uh..sure" Replied the maid as she started to walk out.

"And also..umm..tell her it's urgent"

* * *

"Hmph…" Azura yawned as she stretched. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ema right in front of her "Gah!" She shouted in shock.

"Am I that scary?" Ema questioned, her voice as cold as ice "How are you ever gonna be a perfect princess if you slack around ..THIS much?"

"Eh? Who wants to be a perfect PRINCESS anyway?"

Ema glared at her as her expression turned worse.

"Fine..fine what do you want from me-" Before she could complete her question she was abruptly interrupted by Jade pleading her trainer to let her go.

"Leave me! Adora's in trouble!" Jade continued to plead as Ema and Azura walked towards the hallway .

"Wha-" Azura started as she calmed herself down "Probably another one of her 'Fashion Emergencies'"

But Jade stubbornly ran away as the trainer started to complain.

"Uhh..." Ema sighed as she requested the trainer who was teaching her how to sword fight to give her a break.

"But your highness.. She's lacking practice… She's taking frequent breaks … she has only done four hours of practice since morning"

"F-four?" Azura exclaimed as her eyes twitched.

* * *

"Jade…?"

"What's wrong?! Are you fine?" questioned Jade as she looked around the humongous closet,which was paradise for fashionistas " Adora!"

"Y-yes.." Adora said as she turned around to face Jade who was completely frustrated .

"I..see no problem here " said Jade her voice turning hoarse word to word.

"E-eh?..look" Adora said as she looked at her feet,they had a different heel on each of her feet. She looked back at Jade and sighed.

"You… bitc-" Jade started but stopped as soon as she realized Adora spent half her day searching for a pair of heels that matched her outfit . She smiled and handed her a pair of wedges that were having similar colour of the dress Adora was wearing.

Adora snatched them from her and put them on "Aww!"

"... Now if you're decided we ca-"

"Eh.. Decided? You still have to choose from these" she replied pointing to a huge couch on which the heels were stacked "The ones you picked are just added to them…"

"Damn you… I just made my work harder.."Jade said as she facepalmed.

* * *

"T-this is tough! Can you remove the blindfold at least?" asked Scarlet , she had 18 books stacked on her head, a glass on the top and she was blindfolded.

"Scarlet… a princess needs to study her surroundings using her mind. She has to sense her surroundings and act accordingly." replied the Mistress who was teaching her.

"Ugh.." said Jade as she slowly made her way into the grand entrance in which Ema and Azura seemed to be having a conversation.

"How does she expect her to 'sense the surrounding' if one of her senses is blocke-" started Azura but stopped as soon as Ema's eyes shone.

"How's Scarlet doing?"

"Your highness, she's been stressed lately. She isn't able to concentrate on her responsibilities"

replied the Mistress and Ema was disappointed to hear negative remarks for both the princesses.

"..Ahh!"

Before Ema could notify Scarlet she went ahead and bumped into the prince who was standing with a box wrapped with fancy paper

"Scarlet!" exclaimed Azura as she helped in picking the books up.

"Quick! " called out Ema "Clean the broken pieces of glass!"

Scarlet struggled to get up , she slightly opened her left eye to see the situation of the prince below her.

"Suba- Subaru?.." asked Scarlet as she quickly got up, removing her blindfold completely

The prince didn't reply, Iris lend him a hand, his face was red and he was uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry about that" apologized Ema as she bowed

"It's fine…" replied Subaru, still blushing

'Quite shy for a prince' thought Azura as she handed the books over to a maid

"Well I'm here to deliver this to you… your highness, after that I may kindly leave.." Subaru said as he stretched out his hand "This is from your Father , Rintarou"

"Our Father?" Exclaimed all the princesses who were present there in surprise as Ema began to open it

"A… chain and a.. Locket?"

"Huh? How did he send this to you? " questioned Azura as she got curious

"Your father is staying over at our palace for a week , he told us to inform his daughters to be safe until he comes back. He wanted me to deliver this to you and said it was important, I had some work in the nearby kingdom so I dropped by to deliver this" replied Subaru as he looked at Azura

"The locket has a picture inside it…"said Ema as she slowly examined the picture inside the pretty pendant

"Dad..and…" Azura started as she peeped

"Miwa…" completed Ema "What's the meaning of this…?"

"There's this too" said Subaru as he pulled out a thick sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Azura as she was the one next to him and she read it out aloud.

" _To the princesses of Alphea,_

 _My daughters…_

 _It's you Father ,_

 _I have a really important thing to explain and I would've loved to tell you in person,but unfortunately I had to stay here for a few days because of confidential matters. I suppose you've already received the locket I sent. It has a picture of me and Miwa…. Miwa is my fiancé..she is going to be your m-"_ Azura stopped reading it and took a deep breath.. "What …!?"

* * *

"As far as I've heard ...she's a wonderful person." said Ema as she massaged her forehead "But I'm disappointed… how could father take such decisions without having a single word with us..?"

"...true, I didn't think father would do that." added Azura

All the princesses were seated at the Royal table which seemed endless. Various delicacies were served but the princesses didn't seem was fiddling with her spoon and Iris was reading a book as usual.

"...hey, why don't you girls think about father?.. He's been trying hard to make us happy why don't you respect his decision for once..?" Asked Iris as she placed the book aside.

Silence filled the room until..

"Don't you think it's gonna be fun..? New siblings, a Mom and a total new life?" asked Scarlet as everyone stared at her

"Talking about siblings.. " started Azura as she looked at Adora who flinched " We can get rid of this 'fear of cute boys' thing of Adora" She completed as she smirked.

"It's not ...a fear!" protested Adora

"Oh yeah? Then why do you stammer so much when they're around..?"

"...thats..umm.." Adora said as she looked depressed.

" What's wrong?" asked Jade who sat next to her.

" There's something… to tell you…" started Adora as others looked riveted. "From a long long time…"

|Flashback|

|Adora's Point of View|

 **It happened three years ago,**

'I ran away… this afternoon , I have to meet him.. I can't let anyone find me..mainly my sisters.. I've heard he's got hurt because there were poachers in his palace… I really hope he's fine … I really do' I thought as my eyes teared up and I ran through the woods.

There was a particular place in the woods , no one knew about , it was a magnificent lake surrounded with lots of flowers and butterflies. We always used to meet there , secretively; He told me he would be waiting… I ran faster ..

"Adora!" He called out in his cheerful voice , his face was as healthy and alive as always , even if he was badly hurt . He had bandages wrapped around his wrist and smaller bandages on his arms.

I walked slowly and approached him. I didn't utter a word… I was sick at heart . I slowly held his hand up and looked at it in dismay . The tear escaped my eye and fell right onto his hand which I was holding.

"Hey… are you …" he stretched his other hand up and lifted my face. His eyebrows furrowed making him look cuter "...You don't need to worry. I'm fine!"

After he said that he gently caressed me with his soft hands. Thpere was silence again as I wiped my tears. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Now that I see you smile,I feel much better" He said as he abruptly pushed me towards the tree"But.. Make me feel better"

His warm smile turned into a smirk … He was my best friend, my closest friend...but he was acting atypical.

"Umm?" I looked at him puzzled and he didn't reply "What do you me-"

Before I could complete my sentence his face was much closer and I moved my slightly away "Hey...w-what's wrong?"

It felt really uncomfortable,I staggered. I couldn't budge. He was hurt and I had no intention to hurt him more ..but-but.. When I pushed him away...he wasn't too strong at that moment because of his injuries… he tripped over something and ended up plunging into the lake..

I was frozen to the spot as I saw him fall. I couldn't save him..I was not sure I could swim. I screamed for help, but.. That was the middle of the woods..

But… just after I wailed for help,I heard a splash from the other end of the lake, near the bay , spotted a royal horse on the bank.

I saw him being rescued and left a heavy exclamation.

After he was brought to the bay , the prince who rescued him, he took him along with his horse.

I came to know later on he was his brother, Luke .he had shiny , spiky brown hair.

After I saw him go...my heart felt weak.. I wanted to stay there.. But I heard the voices of Jade and Iris. I couldn't stay a little longer and make them suspicious. I ran back and ...pretended nothing was ..wide off the mark.

|end of flashback|

"..." No one talked much after that , everything seemed off. Until Azura broke the silence.

"And..who's the boy you're referring to as 'cute'?" She asked.

"…S-Sky"

"...No wonder , he turned out to be like this.." whispered Azura as Adora turned paler

"Aw..come on it's okay..!" said Iris trying to cheer Adora who was currently downhearted

"Uhm…" Ema cleared her throat and began to speak "Like what Azura..?"

Everyone were alarmed by the sudden question and realized they didn't explain the 'game' Azura played the other day.

They failed to answer her question and the rest of dinner, the room was filled with rackets made by forks and spoons.

* * *

 **A week later**

"Dad… congratulations!" said Iris as she hugged Rintarou who just came back from Janium.

The others girls stared at him in were ready to ask thousands of questions.

But before they could , a dignified and decorous lady stood beside him and the sisters stood up.

"Miwa-san?.." Said Ema as the others stared at her

"Yes Ema...This is Miwa." Rintarou said as he looked at her and smiled. "I wanted you to meet her. She's a wonderful lady and I bet you'll love her"

She giggled and the sisters were uncertain what to say. "Miwa-san.. Welcome to Alphea!" Said Ema at last as she bowed,the others followed her "Hope you have a wonderful stay here"

"Oh dear… you needn't be so formal around me" said Miwa as she smiled and that made the sisters feel a lot better "Rintarou, have you told them..?"

"...No,I'll let them know during dinner" replied Rintarou as Ema requested a maid to lead Miwa to a royal guest room.

* * *

 **That night**

"No...way…" said Azura as she slowly put her food in her mouth "You've got to be kidding me.."

"I thought you'd be excited like my boys" said Miwa as she smiled faintly

"Uh...Sorry we're just shocked cause..this is all happening so soon"

"So you're fine with them coming over for a week or so...right?"

"Ofcourse.. They're most welcome" replied Scarlet smiling broader

" Not all of them are coming , just three of them" stated Miwa firmly

"Three..Miwa you said-" started Rintarou

"Yeah...I guess it's better this way" said Miwa as she turned towards every princess

"Can we know...who they are?" Questioned Jade and Iris together

"Excited huh?" Azura asked sarcastically as she pushed Iris slightly.

"..."

"Well … most of them actually.."Miwa started "Erm.."

"Rejected?" Asked Adora as she slightly adjusted her bow

"Uh..they were busy.." Miwa said looking disappointed

"Well that's fine! Let's see who are the lucky ones who accepted, we're going to have loads of fun this week together " Stated Azura. Everyone knew she was angry because someone rejected to spend time with her sisters

"You seem excited Azura" said Miwa as she grinned

"Oh believe me , I sure am"

* * *

 _ **The very next day**_

"...!?" Adora gasped as she quickly turned back and slowly started walking "They've arrived already?"

Iris peeped through the long,soft and majestic curtain to see three handsome Princes who were facing the other side "I guess so"

"W-who are they?" Asked Adora who thought she was mistaken by seeing a prince with silver hair

"There's one with violet hair , probably Azusa , one with orange hair ... And another with...uh silv-"

"Silver?"

"Yes.."

"Is it T-tsubaki-kun?" Asked Adora as she looked at Iris with a worried look

"..." Iris looked back and opened the sliding doors leading to the garden and the pathway where the three Princes stood and surprisingly ...shouted "Hey.. you!"

All the Princes turned back to face her as Scarlet who also stepped out , looked pretty angry about her behavior

"Damn.." Iris muttered "Are you. .. .Tsubak-"

"Oh my god! Iris..!"Adora exclaimed in a low tone as she tried to hide herself with the curtains help.

"Yes! I'm Tsubaki!" Replied Tsubaki and he waved as Adora was taken aback

"Thank you!" Replied Iris as she walked back to Adora who looked scared

"Yup , he's Tsubaki and NOT Iori" She said as she winked

"Iori?" Adora asked as she slightly tilted her head

"Nothing!" Iris replied nervously smiling.

* * *

"This castle seems similar to ours...we can get used to this pretty soon" said Azusa as he walked through the gigantic corridors decorated with expensive paintings

"Yeah…"said Natsume as he walked along

"This is going to be your room Natsume" stated Jade who was escorting them to their rooms. She was really pissed of about the fact that she got selected to do this job

"...I don't want this.." Murmured Natsume "we I'm going to stay beside my brothers?...I prefer that.. "

"What..You know what..Go sleep in the dungeon if you're not satisfied!" Screamed Jade

The other two Princes were pretty scared considering the behavior of Jade

"...Is that my room?" Asked azusa as he pointed towards a room beside the one Natsume was given,both of them were pretty huge.

"Yeah.."said Jade moodily "I'll get going now" she completed as she walked away

"Tsubaki...she didn't show you, your. ..room." said Azusa slowly as Tsubaki hopped onto Azusa's bed

"..Azusa "started tsubaki as he slowly crawled over to Azusa who still had that stern look in his face "can you..please g-"

"No!"

* * *

"They're here!" shouted Azura "finally someone I can hang out with!" She completed as her eyes started to shine.

"What are you going to do with them..?" Questioned Scarlet who was resting her hand on a chair beside Azura

" 't make it sound like I'm some kind of evil Queen and they're my toys.."

"...pfft!"

"..." Azura glared at her as scarlet started to walk out

"Wait! You're not going to come?.."

"No, I have some lessons left...Maybe after that"

* * *

Adora put on a white tutu and a pair of pointe shoes and took a deep breath to begin dancing

There was no one in the huge ballroom meant for dancing,it was really silent..the shrills of music could be pleasantly heard.

Adora started the classical ballet,centre practice and the taps echoed

As Adora shifted from Adagio to Allegro she heard the Humongous three floor high door slowly open as Adora slowed down.

"...you're practicing?" asked a voice that sounded familiar

"...T-tsubaki-kun?"questioned Adora as she stopped dancing

"You're really good at dancing…"he started as he casually walked in "I'm a balletomane too"

After Adora heard that her heart was thumping

"We could do a Pas De Deux together sometime.."

"..!?" Adora's eyes widened as her face lit up

He approached her as if he was trying to look at her bent blushing face

"Why not now..?"

* * *

"Anyone here?..." Asked Azura as she peeped through the door she slightly opened

"A-azura!" Azusa exclaimed,he was topless with wet hair and a towel,trying to dry his hair

"..!?" Azura quickly shut the door and leaned with her back on it ,her heart was racing she was astonishingly blushing.

After sometime Azusa slowly opened the to let Azura in."I'm..sorry" Azura apologized as she walked in

"...it's okay.." Replied Azusa who was blushing harder than Azura

"...so where are the others?"

"My brothers?"

"No the chipmunks and squirrels…"Azura said sarcastically

"...they're ..um..Natsume is in his room..Tsubaki ..I don't know where he is,he hasn't returned since the time he left"

* * *

+in the garden+

Chewing a big groundnut,sat Juli on a park bench

"The-they forgot about me.."it said to itself as its eyes became teary

(Lolz.I added this part to remind you guys that Juli is not going to be with Ema..anymore..*smirk*)

"Chiiiiii-"

* * *

 **Back to the story**

"Oh well,if we can't find him… we must do something by ourselves..I'm bored"

"..you mean you and me?"

"Yeah if Natsume is not interested"

"What are we going to do?" Asked Azusa as he walked towards natsume's room along with Azura

"I don't know..something fun"she started as she stopped before she pushed his room door "... You open it.."

"Fine.." And with that the room opened "Natsume!"

"...o-ouch!" He layed down just below the room door

"Sorry.." Azusa helped him get up and Azura watched them

"Jade's coming?"asked Natsume as he walked along

"Yes I suppose she told me she would" said Azura "can you go and fetch her...i'll tell you the directions

" w-what!? Me?"

* * *

Jade laid down in a really weird posture, she looked like she fainted due to too much practice

"J..ade" Natsume said in a really low tone and his voice echoed and he shut his mouth with his hands in a jiffy

He spotted Jade and approached her..his face was puzzled and he was not sure how he would wake her up.

He Slowly bent to her level and started calling her name "Jade?" But there was no response

He moved here and there wondering what to do and at last gained the courage to shake her a little

At first he started by shaking her wrist and when he knew his attempt failed she gently grabbed her shoulders when suddenly she felt a shiver down her spine

She immediately reacted and to natsume's surprise her sword was still in her hands,she aimed it at him and pointed the sharp end toward him

"H-hey!calm down I was ju-"

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could just leniently touch me and get away with it easily!"

"n-no! Lis-"

"I challenge you to sword fight with me if you win! I will believe whatever lame excuse you've made..if you don't.." Started Jade with a death glare in her eyes

"Fine.." Said Natsume,suddenly losing all his fear

* * *

"How fast does Natsume walk?"asked Azura as she waited patiently outside the palace

"..."Azusa who looked innocent didn't reply"I don't know."

"What's taking him so long?!" Azura Shouted gaining all her temper "let's go Azusa!" She declared as she hopped onto her horse.

"..can't we wai-" Azusa trailed off as he saw the way Azura was so casual and comfortable with her horse unlike other princesses

"Fine let's go" he finally said,wanting to see how well she can ride the horse "should I ride a seperate one or.."

"I suggest you ride another horse.. I would be too fast for you"

Seeing a smirk on her face Azusa decided to ride a seperate horse

Both of them sped away on their horses, Azura lead the way

* * *

"Iris you've got to be kidding me" said Scarlet as she looked at her

"Yeah! I saw them leaving the palace!"

"Didn't anyone inform them?! Miwa and dad wanted to discuss something really important.."

"Just hope they come back before sunset…"

* * *

"..you're really good at dancing too..much better than me" said Adora as she leaned the wall beside the soft couch Tsubaki sat on.

"You really think so? I liked yours better!" He protested

Adora walked towards the centre of the ballroom facing away from Tsubaki

"No one really appreciates dancing.. It's just treated as a hobby..but."Adora started as Tsubaki looked at her "if you can feel it..like in every move you do..every step you take.. You can -"

Before she completed her sentence she was really startled because of Tsubaki unexpectedly wrapping his arms around her from the back

She tried to speak but she was continuously stammering and excessively involuntarily raised her arms to touch his which were around her,his face was above her right shoulder

"T-tsubaki-K-kun..i-i'm..u-umm.." Her heart was thumping too fast and she was scared he could feel it

"I can feel it better when I dance with you~"

"..!?"

* * *

"Where are we ..going?" Asked azusa who thought this ride seemed endless even if he was enjoying her company

"We're almost- no we're there!" Exclaimed Azura with joy as she rode her horse into a area covered with trees

"cherry blossoms…?"

"yeah! Aren't they pretty?..this is one of the calmest places I like to horse ride "she said giving him a warm smile

"It is pretty.."he calmly replied as he got down from his horse he was about to lend his hand to help Azura but she got down before him

"Come on.I have a really special place to show you! I bet you'll love it!"

With that Azura took Azusa's hand and rushed towards a direction which seemed nothing like the others

* * *

 **6:59**

The girls assembled outside the room,everyone guessing what the so called 'important' meeting was about

"W..hats wrong Adora?..you..." Asked Scarlet and a sweat drop went down scarlet's forehead

Adora's head was bent and she was hardly visible cause her face was still very red and she was pale

"n-n-nothing!"

"..." Scarlet moved along and looked at Jade who was covered in red burning flames,Scarlet nervously asked her "what's up with you…."

Jade looked at her and she still had a death glare looked as if she would break anything that comes in her probably lost ( •_•°)

"Azura..and azusa are still not back."said Iris walking towards the other sisters.

* * *

 **Inside the grand dining room with a huge table filled with delicious Japanese dishes in front sat Miwa,Rintarou,the princesses of Alphea and the Princes of Janium**

"I'm not hungry" declared Iris bluntly as she sat down pushing the clean glass plate in front of her away

"...Iris" said Scarlet making I aware that guests we're here and to behave appropriately

"Um...actually.. I'm not hungry either" said Adora sitting beside an empty seat which was meant for Azura and another empty seat on the other side

Ema sat down beside Rintarou who sat at the end of the table and miwa sat at the other end,all the sisters took their seats accordingly

"Well we didn't call you all to eat...we want to discuss something really important" said Rintarou as he requested the triplets to sit wherever they want

"H-hey wait" stammered Natsume as he saw Tsubaki walk to the other side

He sat down beside Adora as she traumatized

Natsume sat beside him,Azura would be sitting beside the end at which Miwa was seated

"hello~" Tsubaki said to Adora who moved away as he sat

"...h-hi.." She said but abruptly stopped as she heard the big door open with an uproar

"*huff* *huff* sorry we're la- *huff* late" she heard Azura say

"uh..I'm sorry it wasn't actually her fault..she wanted to take me around th-"

"Eh? Don't take all the blame onto yourself, I don't like that" she said as she looked back at her father "Papa,I accept it was my fault, please forgive for this time,I won't repeat it again." She completed firmly

"...it was my fa-fault too!" Said Azusa as he bowed along with Azura

"Fine.. Next time try to be on time" said Rintarou as he smiled

"What a pretty bunch of princesses you've got Rintarou " said Miwa fantasising over the princesses

"I bet you've got an equally amazing bunch of Princes Miwa.." Said Rintarou as he chuckled "or maybe better"

"..." Jade gave him a look saying she would compete to prove that false

Azura sat beside Adora and Azusa sat beside Natsume

"Uhm..now can we resume?" Asked miwa who was esons to discuss the 'unknown underlie'

"O...kay?" said Azura as she looked at Miwa puzzled

"As I was saying" started Rintarou "...you'll have to move out…"

"...what do you mean 'Move out'?" Asked Jade who was unable to digest the secret

"..well,not all of of you will...we haven't decided ..yet,we want you to…"

"...t-this is reall-" started Adora and was abruptly stopped by Scarlet

"You stay out of this! It's not something you should interfere with!" Said Scarlet and Adora was taken aback but nevertheless stayed calm and bent her head

"You can't just shut her up like that you know…" asked Iris as she tried to comfort Adora

"Papa! Answer me! Move out?" Stared Jade getting emotional

"No.. You're not going to move out completely what I meant was… we were going to merge both the kingdoms after the marriage" started Rintarou

"And we planned to divide our daughters and sons equally and make them stay at both the palaces at the same time "completed miwa

"We are going to be seperated?..." Asked Iris

"Y,you can meet each other frequently...I promise!" said miwa

"But...hey you guys! Don't you have anything to say?!" Asked Azura as she looked at the triplets who were completely out of the topic

"Huh? We've discussed this over and over in our palace and came up with this...you don't like it?" Asked Natsume

"Who the hell came up with such an idea?!" Asked Jade losing her cool

"Kana-nee" said Tsubaki

"...listen,we shouldn't make Papa disappointed… I'm not happy with this decision either but...don't you think,we can get adjusted?"whispered Ema to the Princesses as they pouted

"W-well...I'm sorry I'm not supposed to interfere" started Adora as she stood up just to make herself visible to everyone " how about I suggest another idea?...if you don't mind"

"Of Course you can dear" said miwa as she smiled

"Umm..the problem here is being separated Right?" She said looking at the others and they nodded "then why don't we interchange every six months?"

"...eh?!"

"Listen, we will be separated like Mama and Papa said" she said faintly smiling "then after we spend six months there, we interchange...siblings get shuffled and we get a chance to be with all our siblings!" She completed smiling completely

"Did she just refer to miwa as mom and the guys as siblings?"whispered Azura to herself

"Very well… that's..pretty impressive!" Said Tsubaki making Adora blush "I wanna do this!"


	3. Divide the siblings(Filler)

_**Divide The Siblings**_

* * *

After everyone accepted to interchange every six months the divisions were left

* * *

 **Two days after the acceptance**

"Good morning Azura!" Said Iris who was surprised to see Azura up so early "it's a surprise seeing you here"

"..." Azura glared back "I have only two weeks to spend with my sisters and do you expect me to hibernate?"

"Right…" she sent thinking about the previous

Day on which the decisions were made

* * *

 **Flash back**

 **The day the divisions were decided**

"This is going to tough" said Iris as she massaged her forehead

"Why did we have to divide the boys too!?" Complained Azura

"Cause they were busy" said Jade as she stared at Azura

"...we don't even know half of them well"

"That's why,I invited someone who could be of great help"said miwa flashing her cheerful smile

"Huh?" All the princesses had a question mark on their face "who?"

"Nora!" Miwa said as a girl entered the room wearing a pretty yellow frock with shiny embroidery

* * *

 _ **Nora**_

 _ **Age:**_ _10_

 _ **Height:**_ _4'6_

 _Nora is a pretty cheerful girl ,she loves to mess around, quite mischievous_

* * *

"Nora?"

"We have no time to play with k-" started Scarlet

"I'm not a kid" protested Nora "you see,I've always liked to investigate people… And mainly my cousins" she completed as her eyes shone

"W-Well this is Nora, she is a very dear cousin of my son' 's hung around them since years and knows everyone,she an observant girl and she knows everything about the guys deeply"

"Ha-ha… don't flatter me" she said smirking at miwa "I've always liked spying… I can predict someone's behavior according to their appearance too!"

"Little girl,don't you think you're praising yourself way too much?... If you continue my ears may start to bleed"said Azura twitching her eyes at her "we've already completed the divisions anyway"

"I know,I came to finalize them" Nora said as she turned back

"Oh well… here are the divisions "said Scarlet handing over a paper to her

" do you think it's really fine to make the divisions without even asking Adora?" Asked Iris as she looked at Scarlet

"She's not willing to come out of the room,she's coiled up in her bed...I think she's not feeling well." Said Scarlet

"Oh well..I suppose she'll have to accept the divisions even if she doesn't like them then…"

"Uh…"

"Let me see" Nora said examining the paper "you've decided to bring the king here?"

"Yeah because he'll have to get used to Alphea before he administrates over it" stated Ema

"...Kaname,Masaomi,Hikaru, Subaru, Louis and Iori?" Nora said slowing down " you sure?"

"Why?"

"It's going to be quiet here…"Nora reasoned as she giggled "moving on"

"Natsume,Azusa,Tsubaki,Yusuke,Fúto and Wataru are going to be in Janium"

"Yeah…"

"Then I suppose Ema-san,Scarlet and Iris are going to stay back while the others will stay at Janium?"questioned Nora

" as much as I hate to admit,yes"said Azura frowning

"Oh well… then what about your parents?"

"They're going to stay at Janium because all the princesses and Princes along with the king,who can administrate are going to be at Alphea "

"I guess you've planned it accordingly, I've got nothing to change,I'll be staying at Janium too for a week"

"Oh"

"I'll talk to you later"she said as she walked out "this is going to be so much fun"

"..."

* * *

 **Guys it's me the author, to make it clear and understandable for you,I've typed this**

* * *

 _ **Janium**_

 _Natsume_

 _Azusa_

 _Tsubaki_

 _Yusuke_

 _Fúto_

 _Wataru_

 _And now the princesses_

 _Jade_

 _Azura_

 _Adora_

* * *

 _ **Alphea**_

 _Kaname_

 _Masaomi_

 _Hikaru_

 _Subaru_

 _Louis_

 _Iori_

 _And now the princesses_

 _Ema_

 _Scarlet_

 _Iris_

* * *

 _ **This is just a filler, the third chapter will be much longer. This chapter was to make the divisions clear**_


End file.
